


I'm a Sucker for You

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Human yohan, M/M, Vampire seungwoo, fluffier than you would expect, human wooseok, mentions of other pdx boys and junseo from 1the9, seungseok is a side pairing, slight mentions of violence but it's very brief, vampire seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yohan has been told to beware of vampires, imagine his surprise when the nice and cute worker at the dog shelter is one.akaThe soft seunghan vampire au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	I'm a Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromised/gifts), [mindglitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindglitch/gifts).

> I based this off of how my old school district did things, so since 99z boys are born in the 4th quarter of the year, they would be held back one year.  
Thus that would make them eighteen and the oldest of their classmates (which was also me) so they are adults in here despite being in senior year!
> 
> This was also originally for Halloween, but I'm less than a week late so that counts, right?
> 
> I actually almost trashed this, but thanks to my friends (ily) I have decided to post instead.  
Dedicated to fromie (bless your soul) and yan (I grumbled about this for so long)!
> 
> Title is taken from the Jonas Brothers.

So maybe, just _ maybe _ Yohan screwed himself over. But he wasn't about to admit that to Hangyul of all people.

"I can't believe you forgot. You were the one who was hounding me like 2 months ago and now you haven't even started. Not only that but you realize this two weeks before it's due? You're an idiot." Hangyul deadpans, shaking his head at his friend.

"Hey, I have been busy. It's not my fault I have too many extracurricular activities."

"It literally is, you _ chose _ to sign up for it."

"I needed them to better my college applications!"

"Okay, but now because of your extracurricular activities you now have to do forty-five hours of community service instead of the standard thirty."

"Don't remind me! What am I gonna do?"

Yohan whines, burying his face into his hands as he slumps over the lunch table, pondering his life choices. Hangyul sits across from him, lips pursed together before taking pity on his friend.

"Hey, I'm sure the dog shelter I volunteered at would be willing to help you. They were super nice and plus you just get to help play and bath the dogs! They keep the easier things for volunteers to do, I mean there's poop once in awhile but honestly, it's fun. Plus, you can check out that one worker I told you would be your style!"

"I'm looking for community services hours, bro. Not dating services."

"Shame, he is a hundred percent your type."

"... On second thought I do love dogs."

"Perfect, I'll let them know my friend is coming. They love me, so don't ruin it."

The older holds his hands up in surrender, nodding in agreement. A grateful grin flashes on Yohan's face as he gets up, moving to give the younger a playful hug. Hangyul let's out a groan of protest, shoving Yohan away gently. The raven-haired boy tightens his grip, causing the other to laugh, finally giving up and letting his friend continue his antics.

"You are the bestest friend ever, bestest of the best."

"Yeah, I know."

○◔◑◕●

Yohan was tired, having just run an errand for his Lit teacher that required a good amount of physical labor. He had worked up a sweat bringing all the books that were donated on the third floor all the way to the first floor by stairs. Not only that but the person who was supposed to help him apparently forgot, thus leaving Yohan to do it all alone. His teacher apologized to him, offering to help but he couldn't have his small, petite (and not to mention quite a bit older) teacher heading up and down the stairs with boxes of heavy books. Instead, he just told her that he would be fine doing it alone, and that he didn't mind. By the seventh box, he was beginning to regret his decision more than just a little bit. Thankfully he ran into Hangyul who he roped into carrying two of the last three boxes.

"Why am I doing this?"

"You're waiting for me anyways! Might as well help."

Once dropping off the last of the boxes, they both headed out to the shelter. Despite being mid May, it already felt like summer was in full swing. The sun is bright and unforgiving on their skin as they walked to the shelter.

"I feel disgusting and the sun is not helping."

"Well, that's what you get for carrying eight full boxes of books up and down two flights of stairs. Luckily for you, the puppies won't mind too much if you stink."

Yohan snorts, rolling his eyes as he follows Hangyul's lead. "I don't stink."

"Okay, sure."

Hangyul grins before stopping in front of a relatively small building. 'Pawsome Friends Shelter' in big blue letters with a cute paw next to it decorated the front of the building. Yohan gestures Hangyul to go in first, following closely behind him. The chime on the door rings as they entered. The blonde-haired boy continued to lead the way, walking towards the counter located towards the back. 

"Be there in a minute!" A voice yelled, Yohan stares around as they wait, smiling as he sees the dogs start to take an interest in him.

"Hey, Seungwoo!" Hangyul greets, bringing Yohan back to reality. As soon as Yohan turns his head, he widens his eyes in awe. Seungwoo is a tad taller than himself, handsome features and kind smile on his face as he waves at the younger boy. 

"Hey Hangyul, long time no see!"

"Yeah, been kinda busy. You know, senior year life. But I am here today, and I brought the friend I talked to you on the phone about. I think he's gonna be living here for the next two weeks."

"Ah, you must be Yohan? The friend in dire need of community service hours?" Seungwoo's gaze moves to Yohan, making Yohan even more flustered. Of all the things Hangyul could have said to Seungwoo, that is what he decides to say? Realizing he hasn't responded to Seungwoo's question yet, Yohan nodded timidly, ears going pink. When he glances over at Hangyul, the younger is sporting a knowing smirk. ** _Oh_ **, so Seungwoo must be the one Hangyul has been saying is completely Yohan's type. 

"I swear, he's usually more talkative and annoying. I have no idea what's up with him." His best friend teases, earning a raised brow from Seungwoo.

"Okay, well luckily when you talk to the pups, they don't really respond back so I think it'll still work out." Seungwoo offers, tilting his head slightly, small smile still gracing his lips. Yohan internally groans. How can someone be so attractive and cute at the same time? "I have a few little things to finish up, but you can come to the back to wash your hands, it's almost feeding time. I'll be five minutes tops and we can get started."

"Okay." Yohan responds verbally this time, voice coming out more like a soft squeak than he would like to admit.

The phone suddenly rings, Seungwoo holding up a finger before rushing to answer the phone.

"Hangyul, how could you not tell me how perfect he is?" Yohan whispers, glancing around to make sure Seungwoo can't hear their conversation. "I look like a mess. A hot mess but still a _ mess _."

"Excuse me? I literally have been saying the guy who works at the dog shelter is your type." Hangyul points out, setting his backpack down on the table, Yohan mirroring his actions before heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"Okay, saying someone is my type and telling me that I really really need to go with you because I absolutely have to meet someone are two different things." Yohan huffs, causing Hangyul to laugh. 

"Okay, next time this happens, I'll let you know."

They both dry their hands, bickering softly when Seungwoo comes back. He watches them for a few seconds, amused at how they were fighting. Clearing his throat, he smiles softly once getting both of their attention.

"Sorry that took a bit, I wasn't expecting the phone call to take that long."

"It's no problem." Yohan responds, smiling back at Seungwoo.

"I call feeding the puppies!" Hangyul grins, already putting on his apron.

"Of course you do, Hangyul. You always do."

"Hey, Yohan can do it the next two weeks." The lighter-haired boy argued, leaving to prepare the portions of food for the puppies.

"Okay, fine. Well Yohan, if you follow me I'll teach you how much food to prepare for our older canine friends." The older sends Yohan another smile, rendering the younger boy speechless once again, nodding his head in agreement.

Seungwoo, Yohan learns is a very patient teacher. He doesn't mean to lose focus, but he keeps staring at the older male instead of noting what he is saying. The younger flushes when Seungwoo catches him staring yet again.

"Is there something on my face?" Seungwoo finally asks, setting down a bowl of food.

"What? No, there's nothing on your face. It's pristine-"

"Oh-"

"I mean, it's clean, it good, very good! I-"

Yohan desperately wishes the Earth will swallow him whole. His grip on the tray of food tightens, and he's sure that the flush has started to spread everywhere over his body. The sound of Seungwoo's laughter pauses his mental breakdown.

"I'm flattered." The eldest grins, eyes disappearing as he does so. The younger quickly leaves, distributing the remaining bowls of food out. It doesn't take long for the dogs to eat their food, Yohan cooed softly as a bichon catches his eyes, the small dog standing on its hind legs as their front paws lay flat against the glass dividers. 'Lily' is what's written on the name tag stuck to the door.

"You can hold them if you want, they all have already bathed today so it's really only playtime and then bedtime for them." Seungwoo states, startling Yohan as he turns around to see the older was right behind him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

"It's okay! I just didn't hear you, too preoccupied I guess." 

Seungwoo hums, reaching over to pick up Lily in his arms before offering her to Yohan. The dog jumps into Yohan's arms, causing the male to grin.

"Hi, Lily!" Yohan exclaims excitedly, resembling a puppy himself. Seungwoo bites back a laugh as Lily full on attacks Yohan with licks all over his face.

"Wow, Lily is usually very quiet and reserved. She seems to really like you."

"Really? She's so sweet though." The younger boy hugs the bichon closer to him, smile bright as the dog wags its tail as it looks at him, clearly excited. Seungwoo hums in agreement, smiling fondly at the pup in Yohan's arm.

"Isn't she? I actually rescued her myself. I was on my way home one night, driving past a park when I saw her walking around. She looked so lost, I knew she had been abandoned. She was trying to find her owner. It's been about a week and a half already and no one has come to claim her. To be honest, besides me she's wary of all my coworkers." He gently moves to scratch Lily behind her ears, eyes fond as the pup leans into his touch. When Seungwoo looks up, he's surprised to see the younger is looking at Lily with such saddened eyes. Yohan pouts at the dog in his arms, moving to pat her head comfortingly.

"Poor pup, you must have been so scared. Thank goodness Seungwoo was there to help you." The younger speaks to Lily almost as if she's a baby, Seungwoo is tempted to laugh but Lily seems content that Yohan is focused on her so he stays quiet.

Hangyul knocks on the door frame, phone in his hands as he throws Yohan a look. The older of the two hands Lily back to Seungwoo, brows knit in worry. 

"What's up?"

"We have to head home. There was a vampire attack near our house..." Hangyul pauses, unsure of how to deliver the news. "Yohan-ah, Junseo was attacked."

○◔◑◕●

All his life Yohan was told to be careful of vampires, that they are much scarier and more ruthless than anything you saw in movies. That the vampires in pop culture would be a dream compared to real life. However, any attacks that had happened were always relatively far away, hitting more rural areas than in the city despite there being more people to make their prey. Yohan supposes with how populated the cities are, it would make them more difficult to hide their victim's bodies. He never in a million years thought it would reach his home.

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" Yohan asks for the hundredth time that night, eyes filled with worry as he looks at his baby brother.

"Yes, I was okay twenty seconds ago when you asked, I'm okay now." Junseo answers, exasperated. His answer causes the older boy to frown.

"You were attacked by a vampire. Mom and dad aren't even home! I should have been there, what if something happened to you?" Yohan snaps, immediately feeling bad once Junseo winces.

"Hyung, I'm fine. I fought back, I survived." 

"You got lucky, what if it had been someone more powerful?" The older questions, moving to hold his younger brother's hand before giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe I was, but this time I got out of it fine. Nothing but a scraped knee, so please stop acting like I'm gonna die in ten seconds." Junseo counters back, giving Yohan's hand a firm squeeze. "Plus, I learned self defense from the best."

The comment causes Yohan to laugh, head thrown back before covering his mouth, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah okay, I guess you did. I still want you home before six o’clock now though. This will not be the last attack in the area. We'll all have to be more careful. I want you to make sure our little sisters are home before you head home, okay? I have to spend some late nights to finish schoolwork the next few days."

"Yes, dad." Junseo jokes, playfully kicking Yohan off his bed with his uninjured leg. "Hangyul hyung's parents helped me, they called mom and dad too. I think mom cried."

"Of course she did, her favorite son got hurt."

"Oh shut up, you know she loves all of us."

"Shh, I'm in the middle of convincing her she favors you."

  


**○◔◑◕●**

After getting breakfast for Hangyul's parents to thank them profusely for taking care of Junseo, Yohan is promptly kicked out of the house with Hangyul behind him.

"Dude, what do you not understand by 'Yohan-ah you and your family is family to us. Don't thank us for taking care of Junseo, Your parents would do the same for us.'?" Hangyul deadpans, grumpy because he didn't get to finish his own breakfast since his mother didn't want to hear Yohan thanking her anymore.

Yohan smiles sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "I just really want them to know I'm thankful?"

Hangyul scoffs, shoving at Yohan's shoulder playfully. "Great, just great."

The rest of the school day is uneventful, Yohan waiting for the last bell to ring before he can get out of classes. He planned on heading to the shelter as soon as school ended to make up for the lost time from last night. Shoving everything he doesn't need for tonight in his locker, he quickly bids goodbye to his other friends, practically jogging to the shelter. He reached his destination in no time, gently pushing the door open, the sound of the chimes already sounding familiar to his ears.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Seungwoo yells.

"No problem!" Yohan calls back, bouncing on his feet as he patiently waits. When Seungwoo enters, Yohan stills, almost forgetting what he’s doing there in the first place. If the younger male thought Seungwoo looked good yesterday, the taller male looked even better today. Seungwoo was dressed in a plain black v-neck tee with a pair of light-washed jeans. The outfit was incredibly simple but he pulled it off so well, even under the work apron. What really grabbed Yohan’s attention however was the half slicked back hairstyle that the other was wearing, forehead slightly exposed. To make matters worse, a piece of hair chose that very moment to fall down over Seungwoo’s eyes, the other quickly running his fingers through his hair to fix it. Long fingers threading lightly through black strands in what Yohan swears was slow motion. 

“I’m surprised you came today, I thought you'd take a day to stay at home.” 

“No, I was very stern to my brother. He knows what he has to do. Plus, since I had to leave early yesterday, I thought I should make up my time as soon as possible.” 

“Ah, I see. How is he, by the way?” 

“He’s okay, just a scraped knee. He was lucky though, managing to get away and to call enough attention to himself that the vampire fled the scene and Hangyul’s parents came running.” 

“Wow, that’s a pretty great feat.”

Yohan nods, pride filling his chest as he thinks about how great Junseo had done to get away from danger. The younger moves to stand behind the counter, setting his backpack to the side. He smiles softly once setting down his things, phone slipped into his back pocket as he steps in the back, following Seungwoo.

“It really is, as much as I scolded him I’m also really proud of him. I’m not sure if other kids his age would have been that lucky in that situation.”

“You seem to be really close to your brother.” Seungwoo comments, noticing the way Yohan lights up when he talks about his younger sibling. Yohan nods again, smile growing wider.

“Yeah. I’m actually really close to all my younger siblings. I have a brother and two sisters. Since I’m the oldest and my parents are working a lot, I kind of became their guardian. I tease them a lot, but they know I really love them.” 

The taller male smiles in response, handing Yohan an apron with a name tag this time, taking note that his name is already written on the tag, a cute little paw print drawn right next to his name. Yohan glances over to the nametag on Seungwoo’s apron, biting back a smile when he sees the similar penmanship and drawing on the other’s tag as well. He quickly puts on his apron, tying a neat bow behind him, silently waiting for instructions. 

“We have a new rescue being dropped off in about ten minutes, I’m just waiting for them to come and then we can start getting you formally trained with how we do baths and daily clean ups and whatnot here. I guess since we’re waiting, we can give you a grand tour since all you really got to do last time was food prep and feeding.”

The younger easily agrees, letting himself be lead around the shelter as he learns where certain items are kept and why things were placed where they were. He nods every now and then to show the other that he was listening and committing the information to memory. Once they get towards the very back of the shelter, Seungwoo stops, waving his hand as he gestures towards the general area. 

“And back there is office and where everything is filed. You’ll probably very rarely if ever have to step back there. That’s where we sign the papers when our friends find new homes.”

“Okay, got it. I think I can remember all of that.”

“If you can’t it’s okay. Feel free to flag me down or someone else if I’m not here.”

“There are days where you’re not here?”

“Is that something you learned from Hangyul?” 

“I don’t snitch on my sources.”

Seungwoo laughs at Yohan’s joke, shaking his head as he leads the way back towards the front of the store. They make it right behind the counter when the doorbell chimes, both of them looking up to see another tall guy, cap worn backward as he comes up to the counter, dropping a clipboard in front of Seungwoo.

“Hello, Seungwoo and…” The mystery guy looks over to glance at Yohan’s name tag, smiling brightly before he resumes speaking. “Yohan.”

“Hey, Seungyoun.” Seungwoo promptly signs and dates a couple things on the clipboard before sliding it back across the counter.

“Hello.” Yohan offers. Seungyoun gives Yohan a wink, playfully shooting finger guns at him right before taking the clipboard back. Yohan can’t help but chuckle a little, shooting Seungwoo a questionable look. Seungwoo waves his hand dismissively, signaling for the younger to wait a moment. Yohan nods, busying himself with cleaning off the front counter as Seungwoo stepped outside with Seungyoun. As soon as the pair steps foot outside, Seungyoun grins. 

“He’s cute.” 

Seungwoo resists the urge to roll his eyes, stopping in his tracks as he gives Seungyoun the most unimpressed expression he could muster up.

“Seungyoun, you think _ everyone _ is cute. That doesn’t mean much.”

“Okay, true. But I mean he’s cute in the sense that he seems completely your type and maybe he can… you know.” Seungyoun shrugs his shoulders, leaving what he was thinking unsaid but it rang clear in Seungwoo’s ears what the younger meant.

“I told you, I’m not looking for a human.” Seungwoo whispers, continuing to make his way to the van Seungyoun drives every Monday through Friday. Seungyoun follows closely behind, hand resting on the handle of the back.

“I know you aren’t, but things aren’t exactly great right now. More people are getting aggressive. It might not hurt to have a trusted ally who is willing to help. I heard that there’s been ambushes around the city lately. In fact I think there was one not that far from here last night.”

“I’ve heard. Also, is that what you’re calling Wooseok nowadays? An ally? I’ll make sure to let him know.” Seungwoo pauses, glancing back at the shelter as he thinks about what happened last night. “The attack last night, it was on Yohan’s younger brother. Luckily he got away.”

“I- You wouldn’t.” Seungyoun sputters, clearly caught off guard by the other vampire’s attack. “Oh shit. That’s… wow. I can ask around if you’d like?” 

“I thought you were done with that-”

“I am, I only speak to the few people who I trust. Most of them are still great at collecting intel, so let me know if you need me. I can try and see who’s the culprit.”

Seungwoo hums softly, head turning back to the van. “Thanks, but what am I supposed to do after that? You really think me finding out who did it is going to help?”

“You can discuss it vampire to vampire?”

“Do you honestly think that would actually work?”

“Maybe, you never know.” 

“I guess you looking into it won’t be _ that _ bad.”

Seungyoun shrugs again, his focus shifting back to the van, opening the trunk. Seungwoo immediately melts at the sight of the new arrival. Beautiful dark brown eyes looking up at Seungwoo as he approaches closer, murmuring a quiet hello to the canine. Seungwoo bids Seungyoun a goodbye, carefully carrying the shelter’s new member, Jun.

  


**○◔◑◕●**

Yohan had learned the ropes around the shelter pretty quickly. So quickly in fact that the other employees are all extremely fond of him.

“Can we _ keep _ him?” Wooseok asks, giving Yohan a playful pat on the shoulder as he looks at Seungwoo. “He is much quicker than Byungchan and Yuvin.” 

“Excuse me?” Yuvin scoffs from the side, looking offended as he sets down the tray of treats he’s holding. 

“You heard me, Song.”

Seungwoo and Yohan chuckles softly, both of them shaking their heads. It’s Saturday, the busiest day of the week for the shelter by far, and it’s really the only time Yohan has seen so many employees at one time before. He learns that Seungwoo usually closes shop, that the workers are students who have afternoon classes so they usually do the morning shifts at the shelter. Yohan also learned that those that own the shelter rarely ever show up if ever, thus Seungwoo is essentially running the show on his own. 

“You do realize if I hire Yohan your shifts are gonna get cut, right? We barely have enough hours between the six of us now.”

“Cut Jinhyuk, he’s hardly here anyways.” 

“Wooseok! I’m literally _ right _ here.” 

“Kookheon?” Wooseok tries again.

“Please, he was here before you were. Seungwoo is not going to get rid of him.” Yuvin points out. 

“Kookheon is one of the productive ones, I am not cutting him.” Seungwoo agrees, shaking his head at Wooseok.

“I am productive!” Wooseok snaps back. An alarm goes off, Wooseok taking his phone out of his pocket before throwing a peace sign at the group. “Bye suckers, it’s four. I have a date tonight.”

“Ooh, if it’s four it’s my turn to go home too.” Jinhyuk grins, moving to follow behind Wooseok. Yuvin sighs before leaving, starting to distribute the rest of the treats to the pups. 

“So, now that you’ve met everyone, you will see that I may not be here all the time.” Seungwoo grins, handing Yohan a water bottle. 

“Yeah, who knew? For the first four days I was here, I only saw you.” 

“Hey, Byungchan and Wooseok take turns opening in the morning. Besides that, the others work during weekends, event days, or days I have off. They just happened to get off before you got here after school.” 

“Okay, point taken.” Yohan laughs, holding up his hands in surrender before opening the water bottle. He chugs down about half the bottle in one go, head thrown back as he swallows, feeling parched from all the talking he’d done earlier in the day. He was in charge of introducing various puppies to families and individuals who were interested in adopting. 

Seungwoo is suddenly too aware of the situation he put himself in. His eyes following the movement of Yohan’s Adams apple before his eyes focus on Yohan’s neck. Yohan had mentioned that he does taekwondo, and that even though he doesn’t compete anymore he still uses it as a form of exercise sometimes amongst other things. The older gulps, eyes finally landing on a mole on the other’s neck, all too inviting against the other’s skin. Yohan places the bottle on the counter, snapping Seungwoo out of his daze. 

The rest of the day passed by like a breeze, Seungwoo sending Yuvin home early since Yohan has to stay to earn his community service hours and it had gotten quiet after five-thirty. They had closed down about an hour ago, but there is more clean up tonight than usual. Seungwoo was distracted by the fact that he actually considered (wanted) to bite Yohan. He had gone so long, resisting the urge to act open such desires but here he is, throwing everything away because of an underclassmen whose heart is too big and intentions are completely genuine with smiles that reminded Seungwoo of warmth, something that he had thought he’d forgotten how to feel.

The phone rang just as Seungwoo was about to throw away the trash, setting the bag down on the ground, he rushes to grab the phone.

“Hello?” Seungwoo answered, getting ready to tell whoever it was on the phone that unfortunately they were now closed and won’t be open until Monday morning.

“Seungwoo? It’s Hangyul. Is Yohan still with you? Junseo has been trying to reach him and I’ve been too but there’s no response.” Hangyul asked, Seungwoo could hear the distress in the younger’s voice. Clearly worried about his friend.

“Yes! He is. I’m sorry, that would be my fault for keeping him. We had to silence our phones since Jun is afraid of foreign noises, even vibrate scares him.” Seungwoo takes a peek at the clock, eyes widening a bit in surprise seeing it’s already close to nine. “Don’t worry, I can drive him home. I had to rush right to work after running errands so I have my car.” 

“Ah really? It’s okay! We were just worried since it was getting late. I’ll let Junseo know. Are you sure? I can fetch him too.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s my fault for keeping him here so long, please let me take him home.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure! Thanks, Seungwoo.”

“No problem, Hangyul. Sorry for worrying you and Yohan’s siblings. We’re just about done so I should have him home soon.”

“I told you, it’s okay! I completely understand. Sounds good, thank you again. Have a good night!”

“You too!” Seungwoo hangs up the phone, putting it back into it’s docked position before grabbing the bag of garbage again. Quickly throwing everything in the garbage can outside, he heads back indoors, washing his hands before he goes to pack his things, going to find Yohan. Seungwoo had sent Yohan to wait for him in the mini break room. All he had left was to finish gathering trash and to take it out, so he told the younger to wait so they could leave together. 

Heading to the back room, Seungwoo is met with a sleeping Yohan on the small futon couch. The shorter male is hugging his backpack to his chest, head tilted back and resting on the couch. His neck on full display yet again, looking even more inviting in this lighting than it had earlier this afternoon. He pauses, standing at the doorway just starting before clearing his throat really loud, hoping that it’ll be enough to wake the younger from his slumber. Yohan jerks awake, blinking in confusion as he grips tighter onto his backpack.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Seungwoo lies, smiling softly as he steps in. Yohan flushes red, embarrassed from being caught sleeping in the back. 

“You’re good, don’t worry about it.” 

“Ready? Sorry, that took longer than expected too. Hangyul called, they were getting worried about you. I explained the situation to them though.”

“Oh shoot- Thanks Seungwoo. I completely forgot to check my phone while I was waiting.”

“No problem, it’s my fault for keeping you so long anyway.” 

Yohan shakes his head, quickly disagreeing with Seungwoo’s statement before he stands up, meeting Seungwoo at the doorway. 

“Let’s go?” 

“Yeah.” 

Seungwoo leads the way outside, locking up the place before leading the way to his car. Yohan follows closely behind, eyes scanning around as they walk. Seungwoo unlocks the doors, gesturing for Yohan to get in before getting into the driver’s seat, putting on his seatbelt before he waits for Yohan to do the same.

“If I remember correctly, you said you live pretty close to here, right?”

“Yeah, I’m like ten minutes away tops by car.” 

The older hums, handing Yohan his phone so he can enter his address into his phone. One the directions start, Seungwoo places his phone in the cupholder, carefully backing out of the parking spot, right hand resting on the back of Yohan’s seat as he backs up. Yohan bites his bottom lip, being careful not to glance towards Seungwoo’s direction for too long. The ride to Yohan's place is quiet, but not completely uncomfortable. In no time at all, Seungwoo slows to a stop, glancing over at Yohan once he puts the car into park mode. 

“Have a good night, Yohan.” 

“You too, Seungwoo.” Yohan smiles, nodding his head. He moves to get out of the car, getting pulled back since he forgot to unbuckle himself. Yohan feels his cheeks heating up, hearing Seungwoo trying hard to stifle his laughter into his hand. Yohan quickly unbuckles his seatbelt, running outside after quickly yelling a thank you. Once in the safety of his own home, he covers his face with his hands, groaning softly.

Seungwoo can't help but smile, watching as Yohan disappears into his home. “Cute.”

**○◔◑◕●**

  


Seungwoo keeps eyeing the clock, noting that Yohan is more than two hours late from his usual arrival time, and that he hadn’t responded to Seungwoo’s latest texts (they exchanged phone numbers for ‘easier communication’). 

“I have only been here for half an hour, but this is like the twentieth time you’ve looked over at the clock.” Seungyoun points out, brows raised in suspicion.

“He’s looking for a certain someone who is usually here by now.” Wooseok pipes in, grin all too teasing as he moves to lean his head against Seungyoun. 

“Oh. Is it Yohan?” 

“No.” Seungwoo protests, shooting Wooseok a look. 

“Yes, it _ is _ Yohan.” 

“I told you! I knew it. You’re pining, this is great.” Seungyoun joins in, smile just as teasing if not worse than Wooseok’s. Seeing them together like this, Seungwoo supposes he sees why they work so well together. “Also, sorry again I couldn’t dig up anything about who attacked your boy’s brother.”

“I am _ not _pining. And it’s fine, I wasn’t really expecting to hear anything. It was probably just a desperate vampire.” Seungwoo protests again, louder this time. He’s sure if it was possible his ears would be red by now. Barely five minutes pass since he’s dodged Seungyoun’s and Wooseok’s questioning, Seungwoo looking at the clock yet again before a breathless Yohan runs into the shelter, hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat.

“I’m _ so _ sorry!” Yohan pants as he bends over, hands resting on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. “I had a meeting that ran way longer than I expected, but the teacher in charge of club is a stickler for rules so I couldn’t really text to let you know and then to make matters worse I just ran into this annoying classmate who always tries to pawn their student council stuff on me but luckily today I just said I am too busy and bolted my way here, plus we’re at the end of the school year so how does she even still have stuff to do? I can’t believe I ran here in like fifteen minutes.” 

Seungwoo narrows his eyes at Yohan before tilting his head to the side. “Yohan, isn’t your school like five minutes away from your house?”

“Yes, by car.”

“You ran a fifteen minute car ride in fifteen minutes?”

“I took some alley short cuts?”  
  
“Jesus, Yohan. You should have just texted. I would have understood.”

Yohan pouts, hands moving to his hips as he shoots Seungwoo a look of disapproval. “But I was already two hours late. Not a couple minutes but_ two hours _.” 

“And it’s fine. Plus it’s Tuesday. Literally one of our slowest days.” The tallest gets up, rummaging in the mini fridge under the counter before tossing Yohan a small energy drink. 

“Thanks, but still. Plus, why is Wooseok here then?” Yohan glances over at Wooseok, waving at Seungyoun as well. 

“I’m here because I begged Seungwoo to give me an extra shift this week since I have some expenses due in two weeks.” 

“Yes, apparently it’s quite a big expense.” 

“Oh, okay then. Well, I guess it’ll be the three of us tonight?” Yohan asks, taking a sip of the energy drink. Wooseok shakes his head, pointing at himself and Seungyoun. 

“We are gonna leave in an hour, we had made dinner plans with some of Seungyoun’s other friends.” 

“Okay! Guess it’s me and you then, Seungwoo.” 

“Actually, I was going to say you can go home early today too, I don’t think we’ll need two people here tonight.” Seungwoo glances around at the empty shelter to prove his point. Yohan moves closer to the counter, arms resting on the flat surface before he gives Seungwoo his best pleading eyes. 

“But, I really need my community service hours. Please let me stay with you tonight? Please?” 

Seungwoo has never felt the need to smash his head against something as much as he does right now. First off, Yohan is adorable begging Seungwoo to let him stay. Secondly, he can feel the judging stares Wooseok is sending him. Thirdly, he knows Seungyoun is eating this whole scene up to tease him about it later. Last but not least, Seungwoo is quickly learning that he has no resistance left to deny Yohan anything, and that is bad. 

“I- I guess it’s alright? But I don’t have my car tonight- I can’t give you a ride home and it’ll be dangerous for you.” 

“It’s okay! I am pretty well versed in self-defense, remember? Plus, it’ll be dangerous for you too. We can walk together until we need to split off, it’ll be fine.” Yohan flashes Seungwoo a hopeful look, lightly bouncing on his feet in anticipation of the taller’s response. Seungwoo sighs before nodding, lips pursing together after. “Thank you, you’re the best! I’ll text my siblings right now so they don’t have to worry about me tonight.”

Yohan walks to the back, fingers already typing rapidly against his phone screen as he goes to set his things in the staff area. Wooseok whistles, moving to stand closer to Seungwoo.

“He’s got you wrapped around his little finger better than I do with Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun laughs, head thrown back before he’s slapping his hands together. When he calms down, he pulls Wooseok into a backhug. One of his hands travel upward, boldly tracing along Wooseok’s neck where Seungwoo can see two small indents if he squints closely. The action causes Wooseok to flush pink, moving to elbow Seungyoun gently in the stomach. “Join me in whipped culture, Seungwoo. I promise it’s more fun than you’d think.” 

Yohan comes back in before Seungwoo can respond, apron already on and he’s smiling at the couple before moving to stand next to Seungwoo. 

“What’s up?”

“Seungyoun and I were actually gonna leave a tad early since it’s so quiet here. An hour shouldn’t do much.” Wooseok smiles, eyes soft as he smiles at Yohan before turning to Seungwoo, winking at the eldest.

“Oh! Okay, have a good night guys. Enjoy your dinner!” 

“Thanks Yohan, see you next time!” Seungyoun grins, waving at the pair behind the counter before tugging Wooseok away. 

“Is there much to do tonight?” Yohan asks, leaning against the cabinets. Seungwoo shakes his head, sighing softly.

“I’m afraid not, it was a slow morning so they pretty much got everything done. We just have playtime before putting them to bed.” 

Yohan nods his head in understanding, smoothing down his apron. He fixes a few things moved around at the front counter from their usual places before grinning at the older male. “Well, that means we can leave as soon as we close down for the night, which is like in an hour and a half?”

“I suppose so, which will be alright since we need to walk home.”

Unsurprisingly, no one comes in for the rest of opening hours. Seungwoo and Yohan spent most of the day talking, Seungwoo mostly letting Yohan talk, seeing as how animated he gets when he tells a story that he thinks is fascinating. Seungwoo tucks away the facts that Yohan likes soup in the mornings with rice, that he prefers sweet smoothies over coffee drinks, and that Hangyul and Yohan have been friends forever. They do clean up together, things going twice as fast and everything on the checklist before leaving is done before eight minutes after close. 

They gather their things to leave, Yohan moving so he’s walking with Seungwoo side by side. The sun is starting to set, a mix of pretty pinks, blues, and oranges in the sky as they head towards home. Walking in a comfortable silence, hands brushing against one another’s. 

“Let me finish walking you home, I would really feel more comfortable doing that.” Seungwoo insists, glancing over at Yohan as he speaks.

“I told you, I’ll be fine! Plus the sun is still technically out so I should be fine.” 

Seungwoo sighs, not knowing how to tell the younger that it’s a myth that vampires can’t go out in the sunlight. Could you imagine strong supernatural creatures having to be banished to only darkness? Sure, they have weaknesses just like everyone else, but it definitely wasn’t the sun. _ Fine, _ if Yohan won’t let him walk him home, he’ll just follow from a safe distance. 

“Fine, okay. I guess you’re right. But text me when you get home? So I won’t worry.” 

Yohan smiles shyly, nodding in agreement. Seungwoo is worried about him? Yohan knows that Seungwoo is nice to everyone, but he can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach hearing that Seungwoo is worrying about if he got home alright or not. 

“Okay, it’s a deal. I’ll text you as soon as I’m home.”

Yohan waves goodbye before parting ways with Seungwoo, a small smile tugging at his lips as he treks the remainder of the way home. He’s two blocks from home when he feels a presence, as if he’s being followed. Turning around behind him, he squints his eyes, trying to see if there was anyone even remotely close to him. Tilting his head to the side, he turns back around taking a few steps before hearing something crunching under shoes behind him. Panicking he turns around again, hand gripping tightly on his backpack. Deciding to just run for it, he starts sprinting as quick as he can, rounding a corner to get away. 

As soon as Yohan turns the corner, he’s being shoved back against the brick wall, eyes wide as he tries to push off his attacker. He lets out a gasp, seeing a set of fangs as the attacker digs his nails into Yohan’s arm, fear pumping through his veins as his brain processes that he’s being attacked by a vampire. Yohan lets his body move on its own, thought process completely thrown out as his body screams _ fight, fight, fight _ over and over again. He’s kicking his leg up, effectively kicking the other’s shin. There’s a grunt coming from the other before Yohan quickly pushes off the wall, using his backpack to his advantage, making sure to hit the vampire with his bag, getting ready to run for it again. 

He feels hands wrapping around his leg, a strong tug following right after, causing him to fall to the ground. Yohan groans in pain, hands scraping against the uneven ground, no doubt tearing skin. The vampire climbs on top of him, using his whole body to keep him pressed against the ground. 

This is it, this is how Yohan is going to die. He squeezes his eyes shut, hands fisted against the ground as he prepares for his fate. Too suddenly, the weight on top of him is being shoved off, Yohan’s eyes opening in surprise before scrambling to get away. He thinks about running away, fleeing the scene home to safety with his family and friends but he stops in his tracks. Someone is fighting the vampire to save him, he can’t just leave them to die. To let them turn into the victim instead of himself. Taking a deep breath, Yohan turns around, brows furrowing together in confusion at the sight in front of him.

Seungwoo was pressing Yohan’s attacker against the ground, his own fangs bared in warning as he uses his strength to keep the other in their place. The vampire under him squirms, clawing at Seungwoo’s arms as if to beg him to let go of him. 

“If you wanted him, you should have marked him.” The other spats, glaring up at Seungwoo with obvious hatred in his eyes.

“He’s mine, get your own. If you ever come around to him or this area again, I’ll end you.” Seungwoo warns, pressing his arm down even harder against the other’s neck. 

Yohan lets out a shaky breath, backing up as he takes in Seungwoo’s true form. Seungwoo is a vampire? Not only a vampire but a strong one at that. He backs up against a trash can, a loud crash the result of doing so. Seungwoo immediately looks over at Yohan, surprised that the younger was still here. The look that Yohan is giving Seungwoo makes the older’s heart drop. He’s _ scared _. Scared of Seungwoo who was pressing a vampire down with his mere arm, fangs bared in anger.

“Yohan…” 

Yohan turns around, running away without saying a word. Entering his house, he slides down to the ground, tears falling as he hugs his hand against his chest, backpack feeling a thousand times heavier against his back. Seungwoo was a _ vampire _, the very kind that tried to hurt Junseo just last week. The world spins despite him sitting on the ground, eyes moving to see his youngest sister running towards him. He sees her mouth moving, probably asking if he’s okay and why he’s on the ground, crying in the entryway of all places. He sees her expression morph to worry as he stares at her blankly, tears still streaming down his face before everything turns black. 

  


**○◔◑◕●**

Seungwoo glances at his phone again, hands going to ruffle his own hair in annoyance as he stares at the chat he has with Yohan. Two days. It’s been nearly two days and the younger has yet to respond, let alone read what Seungwoo has messaged him. Wooseok glances over at Seungwoo in pity, hand patting the older’s back.

“I’m sure he just needs some time to process. I mean I remember when I first found out, it freaked me out at first.”

“You freaked out for ten minutes, then told Seungyoun it is kinda hot and proceeded to make out the rest of the night.” 

“I still freaked out, did I not?”

Seungwoo snorts, still offering Wooseok a thankful smile for trying to distract him._ Is it too much if he went by his house? What if he texted Hangyul? But Hangyul is Yohan’s best friend. What if Yohan told Hangyul so now he’s afraid of him too? _ The vampire groans softly, pressing his head against the counter.

“What do I do? I don’t want him to be afraid. You should have seen his face. He was scared, _ absolutely _terrified. I don’t know if he’ll ever come back.” 

“I know this probably won’t help but you have to remember. He _ was _ being chased down when he found out you were a vampire.”

“I know, but I am still worrying.” Seungwoo sighs yet again, pocketing his phone away. Focusing on work to forget about what’s really on his mind.

  


\-----

Yohan stares up at the ceiling, too lazy to move. 

“Yohan, you cannot keep feeling sorry for yourself in your room. Something is obviously bothering you and the fact that you refuse to go to the shelter makes me think that it has something to do with Seungwoo.”

Yohan frowns, rolling over to his side so he can shoot Hangyul an annoyed look. Hangyul invites himself in, closing the door softly behind him.

“Your point?”

“My point is you were attacked by a vampire and suddenly you don’t want to see someone that you’ve been pining for since the _ second _ you saw him? That is suspicious.” Hangyul takes a few steps closer to the bed, plopping himself down on the edge. “Junseo called me, he’s worried. Said you haven’t said anything except you were blindsided and that you immediately go to your room after school. You haven’t even responded to _ me _ and you know you can tell me anything.”

Yohan sits up, eyes staring at his hands as he fidgets guiltily. Hangyul was right, he’s been there through thick and thin, every family emergency, every happy moment. They have been best friends forever and the past couple of days he’s shoved him away. He just doesn’t know where to start to explain what happened. Taking a deep breath, Yohan nods, offering Hangyul his hand. Hangyul flashes a small smile at him before taking his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Okay, you’re right. If I were to tell anyone it would be you. So you know I was attacked Tuesday night.” Yohan pauses, still trying to form words in his head. Hangyul nods in encouragement for him to continue. “Well, I thought I was going to die. He had me pinned down, I was getting ready to accept my fate and then… The weight was gone. I was going to run at first but I figured someone is risking their life to save me, I can’t just leave them... Hangyul, it was Seungwoo. He was fighting off the vampire.” 

“... Did something happen to him?” 

“No.” Yohan shook his head, biting his bottom lip before cautiously continuing. “Hangyul, Seungwoo is also a vampire. I saw him, he was pinning the other guy down with just one arm. He looked so mad, scary even as he was threatening the other dude.” 

Hangyul blinks, letting the words sink in before he’s shooting Yohan an incredulous look. 

“What?”

“Yohan, no offense but I don’t see a problem? Yes, Seungwoo kept a secret but think about it? He was trying to protect you, and around us, he’s never been forceful or scary. Actually I’ve seen the way you two have been acting lately, he’s completely soft for you. Sure he may be something considered scary but don’t you think personality wise Seungwoo is the least scary person we know?”

Yohan purses his lips together, nodding in silent agreement. Hangyul had a valid point. Seungwoo has been nothing but sweet and considerate since he’s met him. 

“I messed up.”

“I know, you better make it right tomorrow, plus you kinda need to finish your community service hours.” 

The taller reaches for his phone, something he’s had on silence and untouched for the past two days before checking the time. “Too late to do it now? It’s already five-thirty…”

“Maybe not? He should be alone right now. I don’t think anyone else works the Thursday night shifts if I remember correctly.” 

“Thanks Hangyul for snapping me back to reality.”

“You’re welcome. Now go get your boy. Don’t worry, I’ll watch the kiddos in your absence.” 

Yohan nudges Hangyul’s shoulder, chuckling softly before he gets up, going to change into something a little more presentable before bidding the other a goodbye. Trying to keep himself looking presentable, he decides to just walk at a quicker pace rather than running. In no time at all, he’s standing in front of the dog shelter, all too familiar with the place despite just learning of its existence less than two weeks ago. Pushing the door open, he smiles softly hearing the door chime go off.

“Hello! Welcome in to- Oh, Yohan?” Seungwoo starts greeting, voice cracking slightly in surprise as he sees the younger stepping in closer.

“I need to apologize for my behavior.”  
  
"You really don’t, I know something like that must have been shocking and probably terrifying for you-”

“Please, let me finish first.” Yohan pleads, eyes looking at Seungwoo’s so earnestly the older couldn’t help but comply. “I understand why you telling people about your true… nature would not be wise. So I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me or anything. I saw your face when you saw how scared I was and it’s been on my mind since I saw it and I am so sorry. I just needed to collect my thoughts and instead I ran away and ghosted you. I should have just been upfront and told you that I needed space. Also, I am sorry for looking at you like that. I could tell you were hurt because I was looking at you like you were some monster when I know who you really are. You’re one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met and you have the biggest heart for humans and animals and to me that’s even more amazing considering you aren’t human.” 

Seungwoo closes his mouth, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. This is the first time Seungwoo had ever experienced a human apologizing to him before for acting the way they did when finding out he was a vampire. He’s used to having to pack up his life and relocating somewhere completely new, leaving everything he knew behind to keep his identity safe. Yohan takes a few steps closer, smiling bashfully as he gazes up at Seungwoo.

“I really am sorry, I hope you can forgive me.”

“Yohan, you really have nothing to apologize for. You were being chased down by someone of my kind, I can imagine why you’d be scared. As for ghosting me, I can understand why’d you do that too. I should have given you space.”

Seungwoo reaches over, gently ruffling the younger’s hair before his hand trails down, gently caressing Yohan’s cheek. Seungwoo leans closer, his smile mirroring Yohan’s own. He leans in closer until he’s nearly close enough to feel Yohan’s breath on his face. Smiling cheekily once he pulls away, taking note of Yohan’s slightly disappointed face.

“I’ll be honest with you, I’ve never expected for me to feel something for someone again. It’s been a long time since I’ve ever felt this way about someone. I think I’m really starting to like you, Yohan. I hope it’s alright if we continue to see each other, I would like to know more about you. And maybe this time, I can let you know more about me in return too.”

“I’d love that. A lot.”

Yohan reaches over the counter, taking Seungwoo’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together. This is new and unfamiliar, but together they’re willing to see where it leads.

  


**○◔◑◕●**

“Ready?” Seungwoo asks, carefully pressing Yohan down against the bed as he hovers on top of him, brows furrowed in worry as he asks Yohan for the third time after fluffing the pillows underneath the younger.  
  
“Yes, please just do it already. I’m fine.”

Seungwoo huffs, positioning himself to make sure he won’t accidentally crush his boyfriend. It’s the first they’re going this far. Yohan had told Seungwoo months ago that he was willing to share his blood, but Seungwoo had just brushed it off. This was a _ big _step for Seungwoo, he wanted to make sure Yohan was absolutely certain. 

“Well excuse me for wanting you to be safe and comfortable.”

“I’m always safe around you, so I don’t know why you’re worrying so much about this.”

Yohan grins, hands moving to rest on Seungwoo’s arms. Feeling the other flexing under his touch. Seungwoo’s expression turns soft, leaning down to gently press a kiss on Yohan’s forehead before pulling back. Yohan leans back even more, tilting his head back to give the taller better access. Seungwoo moves to hold both of Yohan’s hands, locking their fingers together before lowering his head, fangs sinking into soft skin. Yohan gasps softly, eyes closing as he gets used to the sensation, grip tightening its hold on Seungwoo’s hands. It’s dizzying, the feeling of being sucked dry, but something about it makes Yohan’s adrenaline rush. Too soon, Seungwoo is pulling away, tongue dragging along Yohan’s neck as he licks up the crimson blood that managed to escape. 

“Baby?” 

Yohan opens his eyes, pupils dilated as he slowly regains his composure. 

“Fuck.” 

Seungwoo laughs softly, moving to lay down next to the other, arms moving to wrap about Yohan’s waist. 

“Maybe later, I think you need a minute.”

“Definitely later. I think I deserve it.”

“Okay, you’re right.” 


End file.
